


我与梅德韦杰夫先生的访谈记录

by Anonymous



Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 访谈体。以前的旧文，想到哪写到哪。
Relationships: Dmitry Medvedev/Vladimir Putin
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous





	我与梅德韦杰夫先生的访谈记录

_以下内容出自俄罗斯联邦安全局机密文件_

_20XX年X月X日 莫斯科 克里姆林宫_

“您刚刚说到，总统先生曾于2000年驾驶战机亲赴车臣前线。”

梅德韦杰夫先生穿西装，扎着领带，打扮得十分体面。他回想片刻，答道：“是的，那是一架苏-27。我记得那个日子。那天索契天气并不好，起了大雾，还在下雨，机场每个人都湿漉漉的。大家都在等雨什么时候停。我对瓦洛佳说：这样的天气，开歼灭机是很危险的，说不好会坠机。哈尔切夫斯基（注：俄空军少将）同意我的话，但保持了沉默。”

“您没有劝他不要去？”

梅德韦杰夫先生对我报以一笑：“说得好像那有用似的。他决定好的事情，谁也拉不回来。”

“当时的情形是怎样的？是您送他上飞机的？”

“除了我还能有谁？”他回答，“决定好出发之后，其他人就退到一边，只剩我一个站在舷梯旁边。天空中飘着蒙蒙雨丝。我又说了一遍：‘这种天气......’没等我说完，瓦洛佳就打断我：‘这是我的职责，我必须去。’”

“他没再说别的？没有安慰您‘别为我担心，我会没事的’？”

“他从不会为没把握的事情承诺。”

“您继续讲吧。”：

梅德韦杰夫先生在椅子里动了动，沉浸在回忆中：“当时他已经坐好，准备起飞了。座舱玻璃没有盖上，我就站在那里，看着他，我想我的表情可能有点难过，他倾身过来拍了拍我的肩膀，说：季玛，你往后靠一靠。他不想飞机刮着我。我没动弹。他于是抬高嗓音，用命令的口吻说：你站远些。终于，我动了一步，脚下一滑，险些摔了一跤。瓦洛佳扶稳我，有一瞬，他的手牢牢抓在我身上，像是忘了要松开——然后突然间离我而去。就是这样了。我当时想，这或许就是我们之间的永诀，而他留给我的最后一句话是叫我离他远点。”

“老实说，这有点残酷。”

他回答得十分轻松：“你若不这样觉得，才奇怪呢。但他就是那样的人。”

“您不曾觉得他的这种冷酷很难以忍受？”

他的笑容变得有些忧伤。

“如果我真这样觉得，我现在也不会坐在这里，回答你的问题了。”沉默片刻，他继续道：“总的来说，我知道瓦洛佳是个情感丰富的人；但是，他只在极少数情况下才会将感情表达出来。”

“总统先生曾对您发过火吗？”

“当然。”

“对您吼过吗？”

“没有。他从不抬高声音说话。他有更好的方式来......表达他的愤怒。”

“如果您不介意举几个例子。”

他垂下眼睛，回忆着：“有次我们在一件事情上起了分歧，一开始是争论，后来发展为严重的争吵。他训斥我对外交政策和政治规则一窍不通，甚至说把我带进总统办公厅就是个错误。我委屈极了，忍不住说：‘你知道我这辈子最大的错误是什么？就是一九九九年在圣彼得堡时接了你那通电话。’办公室里迅速安静下来。瓦洛佳看着我，目光像冰一样，没有温度。接着他去看他办公桌上的墨水瓶。有片刻我担心他会抓起它朝我砸过来。”说到这里，他短暂地闭上双眼。

“您有生他的气吗？”

“那一刻我觉得我受够了，我甚至想辞职。可能不是现在，但终有一天会的。我甚至希望他拿墨水瓶丢我，好一下子让我清醒过来。但瓦洛佳最终只是心平气和地让我出去。”

“那之后发生什么了？”

“当天下午举办了记者招待会，一群记者带着摄像机在克里姆林宫拍来拍去。我一直不太适应闪光灯啪啪地响个不停，就躲在角落里，喝点饮料什么的。瓦洛佳在回答他们的问题，接着看到我，朝我走来。我无处可逃。他语气亲切地说：‘季玛，别坐得那么远，离我近些。’我别无选择地站起身，面对闪光灯，头晕目眩。当天晚上直到入睡我耳边都是照相机闪个不断的声音。”

我面露同情。

“有时候我真不知道我是怎么来到这一步的。”沉默半晌，他说，“我就那样丢下了圣彼得堡的讲台，去了莫斯科。”

“那么，您后悔过吗？”

“不，从不。”他立刻回答。

“继续讲讲记者招待会吧。”

“事实就是，成百上千个照相机同时向你扑来的时候，那声音真的有点恐怖。我不知道瓦洛佳是怎么忍受这一切的。他总是那么处变不惊。”

“总统先生比您年长。”

“是的，但这么说吧，他也有疲惫的时候。他只是很小心，不让外人看到。”

“也就是说除了您没人能看到，是吗？”

他瞥我一眼：“我没有暗示任何事情。”

我接着问道：“记者招待会当晚，总统先生向您道歉了吗？为了白天冲你发脾气的事？”

以下是他的回答：

_招待会结束后我待在自己的办公室里，处理些文件什么的。身后忽然响起脚步声，我吓了一跳，回头看去，发现是总统。他走到我身旁，欲言又止。我说：“你没有敲门。”_

_“我忘了。”他回答道。有时候，瓦洛佳坦诚得叫我惊讶，即便诚实并不是人们会通常安给他的修饰语。我第一次来克宫的总统办公室时，非常好奇窗帘背后的景色。他当时在忙，随口说窗外大概是个天井。过了五分钟，他向我道歉，说窗户正对着的是伊凡诺沃广场。_

_他走过来检查我在写什么。椅子忽然变得十分硌人，我在椅垫上动来动去。瓦洛佳看了我一眼。“你马上就可以回去了。”他说，“不必再忍受这一切。”_

_“在你来之前一切都好好的。”我抱怨道。_

_他放下那张纸。我等着他责备我，但他什么也没说。_

_过了很久，他看着我的眼睛，忽然问我：“季玛，我是不是一个很糟糕的人？”_

_我吃了一惊。_

_“你什么时候学会说这种毫无根据的话了？”_

_或许是错觉，他的眼神变得很温和，甚至有些伤感：“你瞧，当初是我不由分说把你叫来了莫斯科。作为我的同路人，这些年你也受了许多非议。这一切可不都是我造成的？而我又像下午时那样对你。”说完后，他耸耸肩，像是想抖落些不自在；我明白他不擅长表露自己的感情。_

_我几乎不需要时间来思考他那番或许是因为劳累过度而产生的荒唐话。_

_“瓦洛佳，”我开口了。他在我面前微微挺直脊背，抿住嘴唇的倔强样子，使我舍不得抬高声音，“你要知道，对于当初做出的选择，我心甘情愿。”_

_他的双眼微微动容，好像不相信有人真的愿意为他付出这许多——好像认为自己并不值得。我压低声音，继续道：“你说那些风言风语，我会不会在乎？我当然会。可是一想到，我正陪在你身边，我就觉得，什么都是值得的了。”_

_瓦洛佳呆立在那里，平生第一次显得有些不知所措。他绞着手指，接着忽然间走上前来，将我拥进怀中。我是不是没对你说过？他的怀抱很温暖，充满了安全感，让人舍不得挣脱。有一瞬我甚至觉得，为了让他这么抱一抱我，让我做什么都行。_

_紧贴着我的后颈，他喃喃地说：“我只想做得更好，你知道，为你，为这个国家......”_

_我知道。我只能这样说。_

_他絮絮地提起那些数据——经济增长、外汇储备、出生率、犯罪率，我永远无法知晓他是怎么将它们牢牢记在脑海的。这每一项数字，在我的同胞们看来，都是他罄竹难书的罪行；可只有我明白，为了那些数字，他是如何彻夜不眠地工作，像当年彼得大帝的划桨奴隶们一样。_

_我顺手揽过他的肩，对他说：“瓦洛佳，很晚了，让我领你去休息吧。”_

_总统点了点头。我很难得见到他这么乖顺的样子。走到一半，他忽然想起什么似的，握住我的衣袖，说：“白天的事.......”_

_我摇摇头：“你无需跟我道歉，瓦洛佳。当然，如果你真的心有歉疚......”_

_他迷茫地看着我。蓝眼睛如同夜色中的雾气。_

_我看准时机，拉过他的领带，吻在了他的嘴唇上。那是我们之间的第一个吻。_

“老实说，”他理了理头发，双眼沉浸在回忆中，“我那时真怕他会推开我，或是别的什么。要知道，他可是精通柔道和徒手格斗。但是话说回来，他什么也没做，只是站在那里，盯着我看。”

关于这个吻是什么感受，我没有问，我相信他或许也不会回答。不过，从他脸上那快乐的笑容来判断，那想必是相当愉悦的体验。

他沉吟片刻，接着说：

“我有些被吓到了，低声地叫他：瓦洛佳，你还好吗？对不——他打断了我的道歉，用力抓住我的两只手臂，抓得生疼。他问我，你是认真的吗 ？我点点头。他很不相信的样子。有太多话我想对他说，可它们满涨在我喉间，我竟什么也说不出来。我想我可能快流泪了。我只是.....”

他中断叙述，绞着双手。那神情有些疼痛，像是爱一个人无法自拔，却又恨自己无能为力。

“半晌，他的眼神软化下来。我从没见过他这样的表情，你明白吗？像是喜悦，又像是哀伤，还有一丝羞赧。最终他再次拥抱了我，说了声‘晚安，季玛’。我确信，在拥抱的时候，有个吻擦过了我的发梢。”

片刻的沉默。“你刚刚说，总统不常流露出感情。”

他点点头。

“但您又相信，他并非是全无感情的。”

他在椅子里不自在地动了动：“我这样说，是因为我曾见过——我曾目睹过。”

“目睹过总统感情流露的样子？”

“这个，”他说，“我不该回答的。”

“总统的喜怒哀乐当然是国家机密。”我赞同道。

他摇摇头又点点头，随即叹了口气。我仿佛能预感到他即将说出口的词语：

“别斯兰。”

以下是他的回答：

_“我赶到的时候，总统已经从联邦安全局北奥塞梯分局那里得知了事件的细节。事实上，还在机场的时候，他就通知强力部门召开了安全会议，商量事情的解决方法，同时取消了与土耳其国家元首的会晤。是的，原定的许多行程都取消了。”_

_他缓缓地讲述着。_

_“作为总统办公厅主任，我负责在那个时候维持总统日常事务的进行。总统那时候......很让人担忧，” 片刻后，他迟疑地说，“他时常把自己关在会议室里，和联邦安全局的人一谈就是四五个小时，这期间还忙着呼吁联合国安理会就此发声，哪怕他知道发声了也没用。”_

_“傍晚时分，安全局的人终于离开了，会议室里只剩下他一个人。我推门走了进去。他站在会议桌旁边，两手捂着脸，一动不动。我走近他身边，轻轻地叫道：‘瓦洛佳！’_

_半晌，他把手放了下来。我看到，他的眼眶通红，两眼布满血丝。_

_我不由皱起眉。_

_‘你上一次睡觉是什么时候了？’_

_他摇摇头。‘上一次吃饭呢？’_

_他不肯回答我，只是站在那里，双手反复地紧握成拳又放开。我不知道该怎样安慰他，除了让他明白，我会陪伴他经受这一切。_

_有件事紧接着发生了：他往前走去，却趔趄了一下，要不是我立刻扶住他，他险些就要跌倒在地，就像我们的前总统鲍里斯·尼古拉耶维奇那样。只不过瓦洛佳不是因为喝醉酒，而是劳累过度。_

_‘你必须休息了。’我说。_

_总统执拗地看着我：‘我不应该睡觉。’_

_‘假如你把自己累死了，’我像哄小孩子似的哄他，‘对俄罗斯又有什么好处？’_

_半晌，他像是被劝动了，点点头。我揽着他的臂弯，往休息室走去。我看着他脱下外套，躺到沙发上。那双眼睛茫然地看着我，使我的心揪成一团。_

_“会没事的。”我低声说。_

_“什么会没事的？”_

_“别斯兰。车臣。这一切......”突然间，我发现有一滴眼泪从他眼眶里滚落出来，接着又是一滴。这是我第一次见到他哭。那是我这辈子见到的最悲伤，最脆弱的场景，使我的心都碎了。他哭起来的时候，一点声音也没有，只是肩膀在不停地颤抖。_ _有片刻，我慌了神，不知该做什么好。_ _”_

_他的讲述略微中断了，神色出现一丝起伏。_

_“......大约七、八点钟的时候，总统睡着了，蜷卧在我身边。平静的睡颜让他看上去像个孩子。途中他醒来了一次，可以说是惊醒的，他紧紧地握着我的手，问道：‘季玛，你怎么还在这里？我以为你走了。’我说我不会离开。他揉了揉眼睛，叹口气，说道：‘我做了个梦，梦到我一个人......’”_

_不等他说完，我打断了他。_

_‘瓦洛佳，’我说，‘你永远不会是一个人，你明白吗？因为我在这里。我会陪着你。’_

_我向他张开双臂，他犹豫了片刻，接着钻到我怀中。我感到他的眼泪浸湿了我的西服。我不住地安抚他，妄图减缓那只有上帝才能治愈的伤痛。你明白吗？只要能不让他这么痛苦，我什么都愿意去做。可我什么都做不了。”_

整个访谈中，我从未见过他如此哀恸的模样。


End file.
